Ulric Belz
='Character'= 'Personality' Ulric is a male student that is labeled as a villain. much like Raven Queen he wants to write his own story and not be the bad guy, he wants to travel the world. Ulric's Personality traits include but are not limited to: Positive: * Charming * Adventurous * Sweet (once you get past his sour exterior) * Optimistic * Diligent Negative: * Sarcastic * Ill Tempered * Sour about the whole 'villain' label * Rude (to a lot of the royals especially Bernard) * Can be very Arrogant at times * Bossy * Fussy * Impatient 'Appearance' Ulric has long, deep curly brown hair, his skin is slightly tan in colour with lots of small scars, cuts, and bruises. He has a round face with sharper jaw, and upward turned nose(much like Sierra Boggess) pointed wolf ears, and slight fangs. He's 5'10" with a fairly muscular build and has deep brown eyes that turn yellow when angered. ='Fairy tale – The Wolf And Seven Young Kids'= A mother goat leaves her seven children at home while she ventures into the forest to find food. Before she leaves, she warns her young about the Wolf who will try to sneak into the house and gobble them up. The Wolf will pretend to be their mother and convince the kids to open the door. Later that day, the mother goat returns home from the forest. She is distraught to find the door wide open and all but one of her children missing. She looks around and sees the Wolf, fast asleep under a tree. He had eaten so much, he could not move. The mother goat calls to her youngest child to quickly get her a pair of scissors, a needle and some thread. She cuts open the Wolf's belly and the six children spring out miraculously unharmed. They fill the Wolf's belly with rocks, and the mother sews it back up again. When the Wolf wakes up, he is very thirsty. He goes to a river to drink, but falls in and drowns under the weight of the rocks. The mother goat and her kids lived happily ever after. How does Ulric come into it? His father; The wolf managed to survive a long journey down stream. Later in life he married to another wolf lady and they had a son (Ulric), who was going to have to face the same destiny as his father. ='Relationships'= Family Ulric is an only child and gets along with his parents fine, though he is very quiet around them. Friends He has very few friends, one of them being his roommate which he gets along with very well regardless of him being a rebal and his roommate a royal. Pet Ulric does not have a pet. Romance ='Outfits'= Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest ='Trivia'= * Ulric (UL-rik ) is a variant of the Swedish name Ulrich which literally means Wolf Power. * Belz is a Middle High German Surname that means Fur. ='Quotes'= = Gallery= Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Chemicalsocialist ocs Category:Characters Category:The Wolf and The Seven Young Kids Category:Wolves